Spell Book
by LiltingTune
Summary: This is a list of Spells I've made up for Slayers fics. If anyone wishes to use one they may but they must meet the conditions inside (don't worry they aren't too strenuous). Also I would appreciate everyone's opinion on these spells... so please review.
1. 1st Me, LiltingTune

These are spells created by me and never used in the actual series. Anyone wishing to use these spells in their own work are allowed to do so but only if they include my name. (i.e. first name 'Kara', and Author name 'LiltingTune'). Putting it in the disclaimer should be fine. Also I would like them to email me on which spell they're using and in which story. I wanna read it! And oh I promise to review too!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spell Book!  
  
Smaller spells-  
  
~~~Seeking Spell~~~  
  
This is a very simple spell used to find both curses and any form of magic hidden within an object, it is specifically tuned to black magic at higher levels.  
  
"Mindset of the infinite void enter me to reveal the secrets within"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elemental Attacks-  
  
~~~Liquid submit~~~  
  
Sends a torrent of water in any form the caster chooses to either drown or entrap.  
  
"(Liquid of life that follows no rules, form in the image of my mind.)"  
  
"Earthly Liquid submit to my will"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Major Spells-  
  
~~~Time Reversal~~~  
  
Using a break in time the time reversal spell turns back time to when the caster wishes. However this spell is ironically irreversible and only the caster of the spell will remember what happened in the unaltered future. This spell can be used many times but each is at the risk of completely destroying the space/ time continuum and forming a never ending repeat of history.  
  
"Light erasing the darkest night  
  
time to reversal flows  
  
buried within the sands of time  
  
is where I must go  
  
I empty myself of being  
  
and become one with my past  
  
help (allow) me to destroy mine enemies  
  
The power to change the path of history"  
  
"*unraveling the fabric of time |  
*the power to change even the hands of time |  
*the power to divert the stream of time |  
*the power to unravel the fabric of time"  
  
^.^ Ultima End ^.^  
  
Ultima End is probably the strongest force to ever be used. It's power comes from a mixture of all the major lords. Including all eight major lords from the four worlds (such as Cepheid and Shabrinigdo). Also it draws power from the source of all creation the Lord of Nightmares. Such a mixture of powers and the fact that it calls upon the very center of the Sea of Chaos where the power of all the worlds collide renders it basically useless to Humans and Mazoku alike. If any living form calls upon its power the chance of survival is Zero. No living being is able to channel so much power through one battle. Therefore use of the spell will kill your enemy but it will also kill you in the process. However, while being a force even greater than that of the Giga slave it has a very different side effect to it's surroundings. The only thing it does is to create a world in that area better than it was before. It causes anywhere within at least a two mile radius of the casting to become a paradise full of life and cuteness. (I believe this may be to torture mazoku, Xellos above all else.)  
  
"Terror past nightmares  
  
destruction to burn with the soul  
  
follow my hand to light the path of darkness  
  
I comply to your forces  
  
and I thrive within your power  
  
Now I sacrifice myself to thee  
  
complete my destruction"  
  
*destroy my foes |  
*fulfill my wishes  
  
~~~Suffocate~~~  
  
Though this can be classified as an elemental spell it is almost inescapable and the attack has flexible dimensions. Basically the spell can be as small as a mouse or it can encompass entire cities. It does exactly as it says, suffocates anyone caught in it. Basically this spell forms a large bubble of either air condensed until it is too thick to breath or water (which you can't breath anyways) accompanying by the right counter spell it can also incorporate the negation of any form of breathing spell making even the strongest sorcerers or sorceress' vulnerable to the attack. The attacks weakness is only from the outside. If someone was not incorporated in the bubble attack they can pop it from the outside. However normally the spell covers such an area that that is not a problem.  
  
*(Depth beyond darkness  
  
blue beyond oceans tide  
  
cerulean sea with which you hold power  
  
I speak to thee  
  
and plea to thee  
  
steal mine enemies breath  
  
entrap the souls of all)  
  
Suffocation!!  
  
~~~Soul Enslave~~~  
  
Soul Enslave is a really strong mind and life control spell. What this attack does it steal both the soul and life force from a person's body. In a way similar to Phibrizzo's golden soul-balls and soul-crystals it will kill a person until (if the body is mantained- during this spell bodies do not decompose) either it is released by the original caster or the caster is destroyed (mentally, physically, or both). Also Soul's can be passed from one person to the next. If the original caster wished to give it to someone they can but the entire effect can only be negated by original caster in the aforementioned ways. Very rarely used in conjunction with a soul trade or soul return spell sending the person's soul into another's body.  
  
"Pain entombed in darkness  
  
entwined within the soul  
  
retreat from that form  
  
and aid me in reaching my goal  
  
leave this body for me to break  
  
come to me my soul to take  
  
Soul Enslave"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Curses  
  
~~~Delis Cense~~~  
  
Making of this curse involves a certain type of black magic. This type is the worst and it requires the torture and sacrifice of at the least fifteen children. Very rarely found ever and only the most evil of all people are willing to use it. Normally used for revenge or in junction with a mind control spell.  
  
A very strong magical curse which will steal only a certain person's life force and mind. But in order to do this it must actually enter the body. In order to do this anyone who uses the curse most naturally places it in a weapon. In this case however the curse was also accompanied by a very strong mind control spell making all those who knew Lina and came in contact with the hilt of the knife wish to kill her. In truth it was being used to technically enslave her at the will of the original caster. The caster thought of almost everything even that if they some how managed to wrest it away from their attack that when the ward spell was activated by an outside force it would attempt to take over their bodies and minds. With the spell being particularly geared to Lina the ward almost succeeded and would have in the end if weren't for the rest getting her out of the area.  
  
Very few words are said in the ceremony as the children's screams provide for the gathering of power. However during the ceremony the caster (or technically receiver) of this power must be in the center of a large spiral shaped arena. To form the spiral all the children must be chained along the outside of the spiral so that their pain will echo inwards to the center of power into the point of the spiral. It gathers there and transfers into whichever weapon the caster chooses. It does this by the caster holding up the weapon into the power for more than 13 hours on end. If the caster tires or drops his arm before the spell is complete and the children are devoid of life he will be killed and the children live. However every injury done to them before hand will stay on there bodies and most die anyways or go insane (not to mention still being chained) only the strongest willed and lucky manage to escape death. 


	2. 2nd Bloody Angel X

Ok, well upon the suggestion of a reviewer (a.k.a. Bloody Angel X). B.A. asked to submit some works and I thought the more the merrier so, if anyone has any to submit I'll do it for them. I think that if I really get this going it could become a very large and well known spell book. But anyways just send me an email or something and send me the spells and your writing name (even if you are not officially and FF member just make one up.) I'll give you credit (of course) and I will use your exact wording if you ask me too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own slayers and well neither does Bloody Angle X to my knowledge unless there's something being kept from me (and if that's the case "I'll pay you 10 bucks for the slayers line!" begs upward). Well enough of that. I don't own these spells either they are completely by Bloody Angel. Oh, and thanks B,A.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Vortex Ring-  
  
This would fall under shamanism I imagine, based on the nature of the spell. The caster determines a center point, then regulates the range outward from there in a circle in which the spell will take effect. Anyone who walks into the field of effect cannot leave the ring. Whenever they step over the boundary, they are instantaneously shifted to the opposite side of the ring, facing it's center. The person being warped won't feel anything, only notice everything is different in the blink of an eye. If used in a forest, desert, or at sea, where everything seems the same anyway, the person caught in it could be there for days and not notice. If a person can sense the spell, breaking it is as simple as finding the center and casting a generic un-curse.  
  
Shade Spawn-  
  
Definitely falling under shamanism (other spells kinda like it are so, why not?) this detaches the shadow or shadows of the target or targets, based on what the caster wants and how powerful they are, and gives it life and substance under the caster's control, giving him or her Shadow Soldiers. A much more advanced version of the spell doesn't just make generic warriors, but rather an exact copy of the targets shape, mind, and abilities (except totally black and under the caster's control of course). Although, using the simpler one would probably be preferable if the shadow being used is of a six year old skinny kid :P. Only the shadows of sentient life work (no trees or rocks!), and it must be readably visible (If the shadow is hidden by a larger shadow, like a building or mountain, it wont work). Like all spells that use shadows as the primary component, intense bright light will dispel them.  
  
The Vlave Vraimer (as I like to call it) -  
  
This is a combination of actual Slayers spells, The Vlave Howl, which turns the ground into magma and Vu Vraimer, which raises the ground as a golem (I think) turns the ground into magma, then raises the magma itself as a golem as oppossed to regular stone. Because of the liquid like nature of magma, the golem can be shaped and reshaped by the caster, plus damage can be repaired easily by simply oozing magma into the wounds. The only way to really defeat it would be to freeze it entirely with a powerful ice spell and shatter it. (Or rip it to pieces with wind magic and scatter it I suppose). ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please review! I love them so much and I will acknowledge you if you put a well thought out review. (in other words not just, "Man this sucks take it off" {; ) But even if you don't put a long review in with helpful criticism thanks. and repeat offenders will be huggled. 


	3. 3rd Raven Summersong

This spell was submitted to me just a few days ago and I wasn't able to get it up until now. Sarah H.- pen name Raven Summersong sent it to me via E- mail which I just checked. So if anyone wishes to submit I will upload it into the book as soon as I receive it. This spell comes from her fic Bird. So hopefully you will read it after seeing this spell here or if you've already read it then good. Tell me what you think in your reviews, I'm sure the other authors would like your input.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spells History- The Star of life was once only taught by a small order of priestesses that Serve a Minor goddess if healing, life, and childbirth- Minas. The Daughters of Minas kept this spell in their ranks for as long as the order was in existence.  
  
The spell was first taught outside the order by a young Priestess Tori Aiko. She died, ironically, using the spell to revive a dear friend. That's a story for another time.  
  
@(^-*)@(^-*)@  
  
Result & Consequences-  
  
In this spell, the caster takes their own life essence and puts it into their hands in the form of a ball of light (i.e.. the star) She can then project it into the body of a dying or very recently dead person who is beyond the healing powers of Resurrection. (The person cannot be dead for more than 10 minutes, or the spell simply will not work) When cast, the subject is fully healed and awakes. 90% of the time, the caster gives all of their life energy and dies performing the spell. Even if they don't die, such is the magic that it takes the casters magical ability from them forever. The caster will never again be able to perform magic. They will also find themselves weak for several days, more vulnerable to sickness and poison, and other physical side effects. Needless to say, this spell is used only in the direst of times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spell:  
  
"Mother of Compassion, hear my plea.  
  
I hold my life in my hands, gifted to me, now my gift to give.  
  
I pledge this gift to him/her to heal all wounds.  
  
I give what I must,  
  
and if I must I give all, freely and with joy!  
  
Awake and be healed! Star of Life!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'd like to thank again, Sarah H. for sending in this wonderful Spell, and of course the one who gave me the idea Bloody Angel X. Anyways I hope people will share their works with me. I'll see you all. 


	4. Eishirou AE

Alright! Now for a new chapter! I'm happy to say that I will probably have several new chapters in fact. All of this is due to a wonderful person. Eishirou, thank you very much for all these spells! I personally enjoyed not only knowing that people were actually considering this spell book as a good idea but also that I had caught the attention of talent like yours. Yes there are a lot here but that only makes me happier. Oh and I'd love to thank all that reviewed! Especially Raven Summersong, Filing Sloth, and Bloody Angel. Filing, thank you for reminding me how powerful the enemy had to be to warrant an Ultima End. That's helped me with a certain fic I have under construction right now. Raven you know I love to thank you and BA once again I love your ideas!  
  
Now, as I said there will be several new chapters. All will be devoted to Eishirou's many, many spells. They will be in alphabetical order from A-Z probably in about 2,3, or possibly 4 chapters. Here are a few additions from the author - Eishiriou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before we start, a few notes.  
  
1) Like the first Chapter of Spell book says, you're free to use these spells, provided you mention the source (Eishirou/ FF.net Author number 350519) and email me with info about where it's used.  
  
2) Take the Casting Limitations seriously. There are no exceptions.  
  
3) I can be relatively loose with the Incantations, since I've already come up with some alternates. Just try to make it sound good.  
  
4) Some of the spells draw on non-canon powers (e.g., all the "Arch" spells). Don't worry, just follow the written rules.  
  
5) Sorry if I was too wordy on any of these.  
  
6) The format comes from the "Slayers Universe" Magic Resource (At Inverse.org, Resources Magic)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own Slayer's and neither does Eishirou as far as I know so don't sue either of us. I really don't want Eishi mad at me.\  
  
(P.S. Due to the number of Spells these chapters will be extremely long. Therefore take your time. It took me a while to sort through them myself.) _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Magic in the Slayers Universe: Spells A to Z (Supplement: Eishirou Original)  
  
***  
  
Acqua Harpoon (akkua haapuun)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Water  
  
This spell creates a lance of water in the user's hands, which is then thrown at the target. The force of the lance is powerful enough to rip metal, crack crystal, or pulverize stone. Very focused, this spell rarely causes collateral damage.  
  
"Spirit of Water that Flows between Earth and Sky, Grant into my Hands a Spear of your Essence with the Driving Force of a Tidal Wave! ACQUA HARPOON!!"  
  
***  
  
Aero Blaster (earo burasutaa)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Wind  
  
A spell which is essentially Aero Bomb, magnified beyond belief. While Aero Bomb is powerful enough to deflect arrows, the wind released by Aero Blaster is as powerful as hurricane winds and covers a large area. Casting this in a village will probably result in the leveling of every non-stone building in the entire village. To be used only with extreme caution.  
  
***  
  
Aquarius Fill (akuariasu fiiru)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Water  
  
A much more powerful version of Aqua Create, Aquarius Fill dumps literally thousands of gallons of water in a general area indicated by the Caster. It is named for its ability to completely fill a small house, provided the house's walls can hold up under the water pressure.  
  
***  
  
Aquiferous Wind (akuiferosu uindo)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Water  
  
Note: Calls on both Water and Air Shamanism This spell, developed by a skilled Air Priest, Is useful primarily for knocking enemies off their feet. Its effect is a powerful blast of air which carries a large quantity of water, shot in the general direction of the target. The most damaging possible direct effect of the spell is to knock the target unconscious, though they might break something when they fall (or they might get knocked off a cliff...). However, if the enemy is made of Fire, it can be fatal.  
  
***  
  
Arch Blade (aachi bureido)  
  
Category: Black / Offensive  
  
This spell, roughly equivalent in power and function to the Laguna Blade, calls upon the Archfiend, a highly chaotic entity completely beyond control from even the Lord of Nightmares, to create a blade of pure Chaotic Void Energy in the hands of the caster. It is possible to vary the power of the spell, but more power decreases its duration (inversely, it is possible to increase the duration by decreasing the power). Like all spells that draw upon the Archfiend's power, Arch Blade functions, or fails to, by his choice.  
  
"O Master of Chaos, Force Unrestrained; Grant Unto my hand The Power You Control! Give me a Weapon to fell my Foes: The Cleaver of Space, The Sword of the Void! ARCH BLADE!!"  
  
***  
  
Arch Slave (aachi sureibu)  
  
Category: Black / Offensive  
  
Another spell drawing upon the power of the Archfiend, Arch Slave has a longer range, and its power is closer to that of the Giga Slave. In this spell, the Archfiend's power takes the form of a beam of rings of every color of the rainbow or, in the "perfect" version, a rainbow-colored spiral. The "perfect" version can also be "steered," changing direction according to the caster's will. This version is easily as powerful as Giga Slave, encroaching on Tera Slave territory. Arch Slave cannot be cast without an Archfiend Talisman, which the Archfiend gives to those who he favors. However, even with a talisman, the Archfiend can make it fail.  
  
"Brilliant as Rainbows, Midnight Black and Grey; O Master of Chaos Who Stirs upon the Void Sea, Lend me thy Infinite Strength to Defeat the Foes I now Face! ARCH SLAVE!!"  
  
***  
  
Arch Wave (aachi uevu)  
  
Category: Black / Offensive  
  
In spite of its category, this Archfiend spell is primarily defensive in nature. It calls up a transparent, spherical, chaotic-colored bubble around the caster (Or, at a higher level, another target) which cancels out all black magic that tries to pass through it, focusing especially on the variety which draws on the power of the Lord of Nightmares. The barrier is completely ineffective against any non-black magic and only slightly slows physical attacks, and blocks black magic and physical attacks equally in both directions. Its sole offensive use is against Mazoku, who are generally destroyed on contact with the field (because they are made primarily of black magic). The reason the spell has so many flaws is that it was developed quickly to counter the Fiend Slave. The Archfiend has yet to exercise his prerogative to prevent this spell from functioning, and may have given it up.  
  
"Master of Chaos, grant me a shield to keep out the forces of Darkness! ARCH WAVE!!"  
  
***  
  
Armageddon Blast (aamageddon burasuto)  
  
Also known as: Armageddo(n) Brass, Alma Brass  
  
Category: Black / Offensive  
  
Yet another powerful offensive black spell, Armageddon Blast is mainly notable because it seems to function almost anywhere and does not seem to draw its power from any one single source. Rather, it draws its strength from the universe's latent potential for destruction, a nearly endless source of energy. The major disadvantage of the spell is that its pure white bolts of chaotic energy, which cause anything they hit to start disintegrating, are difficult to control. This increases the potential for harming the caster's allies, or even the caster him/herself.  
  
***  
  
Bephis Press (befisu puresu)  
  
Also known as: Befis Press, Earth Spirit Wall  
  
Category: Shamanism / Earth  
  
By calling on the earth spirit Bephimos, a wall of earth or rock of variable size is created, erupting from the ground in front of the caster. This barrier is stronger than most magical barriers, but has the disadvantages of blocking attacks in both directions and obstructing the vision of the caster. Also, the wall can be magically pushed forward, allowing an offensive use of the spell. The greatest disadvantage is that the spell effect travels along the ground, allowing flying and quick-moving enemies to dodge it.  
  
***  
  
Burn Freeze (baan friizu)  
  
Also known as: Antipolar, Freeze Flame  
  
Category: Shamanism  
  
Note: Burn Freeze calls on both Fire and Water Shamanism  
  
This interesting spell summons elemental power into each hand, to be released as an arc of flame from one hand and an arc of ice-crystals from the other. The two powers spiral around each other, fire usually slightly in the lead, until and unless they split to hit different targets.  
  
"Source of all Power, Crimson Fire Burning Bright; You who Floats between Earth and Shy, Gently Flowing Water; Join Together in my Hands, let Thy Strength become Mine; To Fell the Foes Before Us! BURN FREEZE!!"  
  
***  
  
Chaos Cord (kaosu koodo) Category: White (Shamanism / Spirit?)  
  
Another incredibly enhanced spell; this one is a modified version of  
  
Chaos String. Unlike some of the others, it has been registered as an original spell with the mage guilds. Similar to Chaos string in construction, Chaos Cord is strong enough to hold a Mazoku still, or form a bridge that can easily support the weight of a Golem.  
  
***  
  
Chaos Golden Blade  
  
Also known as: Darkness Golden Blade, Golden Demons' Blade  
  
Category: Black / Offensive  
  
A Massively powerful spell, Chaos Golden Blade is similar to Ragna Blade, but is significantly more powerful. It draws on the power of the "true" Lord of Nightmares (The Golden Form) and focuses it together forming a rather tighter (though still quite large) sword shape of Black with a Golden and edge.  
  
"Sword of Golden Darkness, free thyself from the bonds of Heaven and Hell; Join with my Soul, Become one with my Strength; Let us walk the path of Destruction together, with the Power to Rend the Souls of Gods! CHAOS GOLDEN BLADE!!"  
  
***  
  
Chaos Wire (kaosu waiaa)  
  
Category: White (Shamanism / Spirit?)  
  
Another variant of Chaos Cord, Chaos Wire is mainly different in producing a much thinner (but no less strong) string; this variety is actually capable of cutting things (Unpleasant if one is tied up in it...). It can, therefore, be used in an offensive capacity. Also, the wire is apparently narrow enough to be used to pierce, as well, as a permanent form of the spell has been seen being used to mend clothes (and at least one bald person has implanted it in his scalp so that he could pass for having hair... Ouch).  
  
***  
  
Chill Fang (Chiiru Fangu)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Air  
  
Note: Calls on both Air and Water Shamanism  
  
The water-variant of Heat fang, Chill Fang combines the power of a Water Spirit with the form of wind arrows to create one arrow or several arrowheads of super-chilled air which burst on contact, spreading ice over the area by freezing the water in the target and water vapor in the air. The arrows are nearly invisible except in mist; they are normally visible only by their trails of diamond dust. Casting this spell into a Heat Fang results in a spray of water as the vapor in the air condenses, then is melted. This is annoying, but otherwise harmless.  
  
"Wind, Ice; Focus all thy power in my hands! CHILL FANG!!"  
  
***  
  
Demo Slave (demo sureibu)  
  
Also known as: Demon Slave, Daimo Slave  
  
Category: Anti-Back / Offensive  
  
This spell calls upon the power of Flare Dragon Ceiphied, the leader of the forces of light in the world, who sleeps at the bottom of the Sea of Chaos. It is equal in power to the God Slave; in fact, it is constructed almost identically it, only drawing on the power of the Shinzoku (Gods) rather than the Mazoku (Demons). The name is a play on the development of the name of the Dragu Slave; supposedly, the original name was "Demon Slayer."  
  
"Light from Stars that Shine, Blue from Flames that Burn beyond White In the Darkness of the Night Sky; O Great Dragon Lord, I Pledge myself to thee! Let those who stand against us be destroyed By the Power You and I Possess! DEMO SLAVE!!"  
  
***  
  
Diem Balm (dimu barumu)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Air  
  
Note: also seems to call on Fire Shamanism, but Weakly.  
  
Causes a warm wind to circulate through a fixed area. Basically central heating without the requirement of being "central" to anything in particular. At maximum power, it might scald someone. The wind can never knock over a human unless massively boosted.  
  
***  
  
Diem Breath (dimu buresu)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Air  
  
Note: also seems to call on Water Shamanism, but Weakly.  
  
Causes a cool wind to circulate through a fixed area. Basically Air conditioning for any old area, even outside. At maximum power, it might numb someone's skin for an hour or so. The wind can never knock over a human unless massively boosted.  
  
***  
  
Diem Fang (dimu fangu)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Air  
  
Another of the Enhanced common spells, this one was born of the spell Diem Wind. As with most of these modifications, the spell much resembles its ancestor in form, but is incredibly more powerful. The wind caused by Diem Fang is powerful enough to send a large Golem flying or fell medium- sized houses or medium-large trees; even spells will be blown away. However, one must be careful with this spells; if the caster should lose control, the spell could form a giant tornado.  
  
***  
  
Diem Talon (dimu taron)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Air  
  
Diem Talon is to Diem Claw what Diem Fang is to Diem Wind. Diem Talon actually makes Diem Claw, an essentially useless spell, into a spell with potential for defense or transportation. Defensively, the strong, vertical wind forms a near-solid barrier, protected from physical penetration; for this use, an area without wind is left around the caster. For transportation, no open space is left, and the caster is lifted into the sky by the force of the wind. This last use could also be made offensive if centered on another target. However, the same warning applies as with Diem Fang: Loss of control may result in a tornado.  
  
***  
  
Digu Brand  
  
Also known as: Digger Brand, Demieruption  
  
Category: Shamanism / Earth  
  
Note: Calls on both Earth and Fire Shamanism  
  
A variant of Dill Brand, Digu Brand adds the element of Fire. The effect is that it scorches the target in addition to blasting them sky- high. Howerver, while it is certainly painful, it's rarely fatal unless the target has a wicked weakness to fire.  
  
***  
  
Divine Wind (devain uindo)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Wind  
  
Note: Calls upon both Air and Spirit Shamanism  
  
This reasonably powerful shamanist spell is primarily useful not because of its power or effectiveness, but because of its huge area of effect. It manifests itself as a faintly glowing, vision-distorting wind, which blows forward from the caster and spreads over a 100-meter radius at normal density. It can also be diffused over an area of several miles or focused into a tight beam. In any form, the spell attacks the target's spirit, but leaves the physical form untouched. The normal density is sufficient to incapacitate or kill normal monsters, while the blast form can eliminate a Ranking Mazoku (e.g. Kanzeil or Mazenda, at least if they didn't Dodge or defend). The widest range does no damage, but "tags" the monsters, making them easy to track. The spell does not affect beings without spirits or with weak ones, especially in more dispersed forms; the result is that it only affects Shin-, Ma-, or Ryuzoku, leaving most Ningenzoku (humans) and animals unaffected.  
  
***  
  
Dragon Rage (doragon reiji)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Spirit (Anti-black / Offensive?)  
  
This spell calls upon the power of the Lord of the Dragons, Popularly believed to be the same as Ceipheid, but in fact a separate entity of similar power. The effect of the spell is a spiraling column of light in the form of an eastern dragon, most notably in the dragon-head at the front. The spell deals immense damage, but tends to cause collateral damage in the form of shockwaves and beams of energy which weaken the structure of whatever they hit. It is difficult for humans to cast this spell; it takes a human as much energy as a Dragu Slave, but is much easier for Dragons and associated races.  
  
"O Lord of all Dragons; Heat beyond Hottest Flame, Armor beyond Diamond, Claws that rend Space itself; I call upon thee to lend me thy Strength; that all the Foes Before me be destroyed by the Power that you and I Possess! DRAGON RAGE!!"  
  
***  
  
Elem Brass (eremu burasu)  
  
Category: Shamanism  
  
Note: Elem Brass calls on the power of all four Elements  
  
Elem Brass is one of the most unique and situationally powerful spells in all Shamanistic magic. The spell draws upon the power of all four prime elements and sends them forth to strike the target of the spell. The spell's effects vary from casting to casting; while the elements are normally differently-colored Beams, sometimes they take more concrete forms (e.g. a ball of fire, a stream of water, a shower of crystal shards, and a lightning bolt). The Primary advantage of this spell is its ability to hit any and all elemental weaknesses a target may have; its primary weakness is that, on rare occasions, two or more of the four elemental factors will combine in such a way that the spell is rendered useless or even harmful to the caster. Or, if the target absorbs an element, it will partially heal them.  
  
"Earth and Water, Air and Flame; In the Sacred Spirit's Name; Come from whence thy Power Grows; Gather Here to Fell my Foes! ELEM BRASS!!"  
  
***  
  
Elysion Burst (eraishion baasuto)  
  
Category: Shamanism / Spirit  
  
This spell that calls upon the power locked away within the Spirit Realm of Elysion, a major focus of positive Spirit Energy. The spell creates a nexus of energy in the caster's hand which transmits incredible amounts of spirit energy in a wave towards the target. While the spell is quite powerful, it only works properly in placed where the caster's plane is relatively close to Elysion; it is weaker the further away the planes are, and will not function at all in Elysion proper.  
  
"O Realm beyond Sight Where the Sky Shines Gold; From You the Power Flows Into the Hands of the Worthy; I Pledge myself in thy Eternal Name to defeat all who stand against us By the Power we Share! ELYSION BURST!!"  
  
***  
  
Evil Eye (ebiru ai)  
  
Also known as: Evil Glare  
  
Category: Black / Curses (Offensive?)  
  
A Powerful Black Magic spell, Evil Eye calls upon the Demon Lord known only as "The All-Seeing One" in order to strike with a powerful curse that paralyzes the target and is believed to cut about five years off of their life. The curse is only fatal if the target is already extremely weak in mind, soul, or body, or if it is left untreated by a priest for an extended period of time.  
  
"Ring of Darkness Wreathed in Flame, Eye of Dark Power; Shed thy Baleful Gaze Across the Land and Upon My Foes! EVIL EYE!!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok so yes. extremely long I know. But you don't have to read them all today! Take your time and look stuff up when you really need it! If you want say a certain type of magic (shamanistic, black, etc.) just email me and I'll try to cull out what you need and send it to you over email. However even if I do this remember the author's notes at the top. Be sure to inform Eishirou if you use his stuff. Thank you very much and the next chapter will be posted soon. 


End file.
